


Blunder

by linafilin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон определённо не понимал, что происходит в его голове и, что более важно, с его сердцем (аритмией он никогда не страдал по причине отсутствия всех предпосылок к данному заболеванию), когда он видел Шерлока Холмса — невыносимо раздражающего, заносчивого и невероятно умного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blunder

Джон Ватсон определённо не понимал, что происходит в его голове и, что более важно, с его сердцем (аритмией он никогда не страдал по причине отсутствия всех предпосылок к данному заболеванию), когда он видел Шерлока Холмса — невыносимо раздражающего, заносчивого и невероятно умного.  
  
Джон Ватсон всегда был убеждённым натуралом и, конечно же, никогда даже не задумывался о том, насколько привлекательными могут быть мужчины.  
  
Точнее, не все мужчины.  
  
Только один.  
  
Всё тот же потрясающе асоциальный, восхитительно наивный и из-за этого единственный в мире _(и в своём роде)_ консультирующий детектив _(человек)_.  
  
И Джон Ватсон, как человек честный и невероятно ответственный, конечно же, хотел решить эту проблему.  
  
Но заслуженному ветерану и отличному военному врачу всё же не хватало смелости, такта и уверенности в необходимости данного действия для того, чтобы хотя бы вызвать Шерлока на разговор.  
  
Но терпеть неловкость в обществе друга _(да-а, Джон, обманывай себя и дальше, это, безусловно, поможет тебе в данной ситуации)_ , который явно не подозревает о наличии личного пространства у всех нормальных людей, который постоянно роется в ноутбуке Джона, забывая о том, что брать чужие вещи — очень нехорошо _(возмутительно, сказал бы Джон!)_ , который способен вытащить Джона среди ночи из постели только для того, чтобы воспользоваться его помощью в поимке очередного преступника _(и Джон здесь явно не протестовал — просто иногда хотелось, чтобы его будили среди ночи для вещей гораздо более приятных)_ , больше не представлялось физически возможным.  
  
Вот, например, как сейчас, когда Джон сидел в своём потёрто-красном кресле, читал свежую газету и пытался наслаждаться чашкой горько-крепкого зелёного чая, а Шерлок стоял позади, заглядывая через плечо Ватсона в газету, наклонившись при этом так низко, что почти касался щекой медленно пунцовеющего уха доктора.  
  
Буквы плыли перед глазами, и Джон пытался сосредоточить своё внимание на том, чтобы чашка в его руках приземлилась на блюдце без отвратительно выдающего его нервозность дребезжания.  
  
Почти получилось.  
  
_Почти._  
  
Звук получился настолько звонким и отчётливым в сонной утренней тишине квартиры по адресу Бейкер-стрит 221b, что Джон вздрогнул, а Шерлок, отчего-то удовлетворённо хмыкнув, отпрянул, обошёл кресло Джона и уселся на диване, уставившись пустым взглядом прямо перед собой.  
  
Джон осторожно глянул на друга поверх газеты.  
  
Ничего.  
  
Пока что он в безопасности. Он и его честь, его душевное равновесие, в последние месяцы изрядно пошатнувшееся, и его пока что целое сердце.  
  
Джону было невероятно стыдно и неловко. Он прекрасно понимал, что Шерлок — замечательный, по-детски наивный в таких вопросах Шерлок — просто не поймёт.  
  
Он обручён со своей работой, _повенчан_ , как тот однажды сказал.  
  
И Джон просто не имел права рушить устоявшуюся вселенную Холмса.  
  
Поэтому Ватсон вернулся к чтению сводки новостей и происшествий, не заметив, что Шерлок, вальяжно развалившись на диване, улёгся таким образом, чтобы иметь возможность внимательно сфокусировать взгляд на Джоне, смотря при этом с каким-то ожиданием и небольшим разочарованием.  
  
Джон не видел, как Холмс, прикрыв глаза как-то устало, вздохнул и, внезапно сощурившись и ещё раз довольно хмыкнув, явно принял какое-то важное решение.  
  
Возможно, если бы Ватсон всё-таки это увидел, он бы оказался более подготовленным к тому, что задумал его единственный и неповторимый детектив.  


***

  
— Да, Джон, это расследование. Да, в пабе. Нет, я не издеваюсь. Конечно же, ты можешь надеть всё, что ты хочешь. Даже свой любимый бежевый свитер, не представляю просто, как ты его носишь. Это простой паб, а не ресторан, что за идиотизм!

Разговор изначально пошёл не совсем так, как планировал Шерлок.

Во-первых, Джон явно не был настроен выходить из дома в дождливый весенний вечер, один из таких, когда лондонские улицы превращались в русла для мощных потоков воды, стеной ниспадающих с неба.

Во-вторых, Джон отчего-то не поверил в то, что преступление было совершено в тихом пабе на одной из центральных улиц города. Да, было восемь вечера, пятница, — место должно было быть людным и проблем со свидетелями у Скотланд-Ярда не могло быть, а, следовательно, и необходимости вызывать консультирующего детектива — тоже.

В-третьих, Шерлок, похоже, напрочь забыл, что Джон, пусть и не обладающий столь выдающимся интеллектом, как сам Холмс, всё же был способен догадаться, что дело нечисто, и это ощущение явно не относилось к сложностям расследования убийства мужчины средних лет _(конечно же, выдуманным предприимчивым Шерлоком ради достижения необходимой цели)_.

— Джон. Джон, послушай, — прервал Холмс немного раздражённый поток речи Ватсона. — Ты нужен мне. Приходи. Я знаю, что ты свободен сегодня вечером, — _и ночью тоже, Шерлок знал это наверняка,_  — поэтому ты можешь мне помочь.  


***

  
Ровно через полчаса Шерлок, подняв свой невозможный воротник, взъерошив нервно копну тёмных кудрей и запахнув плотнее пальто, стоял рядом с пабом и ждал Джона.

Его уверенную походку он узнал издалека. Джон всегда ходил со строго выпрямленной спиной, гордо задранным подбородком и практически не размахивая руками — идиотская привычка изображать ветряную мельницу всегда раздражала Шерлока в людях практически наравне с их непроходимой тупостью и неумением замечать важные детали и делать на их основании выводы.

— И что ты хотел от меня? — спросил Джон, когда зашёл на крыльцо под защищающий от бесконечного дождя козырёк, закрывая блестящий от воды зонт и стряхивая с него капли. — Какое такое срочное дело?

Шерлоку хватило только одного взгляда на Джона, чтобы понять, насколько тот раздражён.

— Я так понимаю, что ты солгал мне. Поверь, даже такому непроходимому тупице, как мне, предельно ясно, что здесь нет никакого убийства. Шерлок, здесь нет ни одного полицейского, нет машин скорой помощи, а сам паб до сих пор спокойно себе работает, — синие глаза Джона метали яростные молнии, пока детектив отчего-то покорно молчал, спокойно и уверенно встречая взгляд друга.

— Но ты был зол ещё раньше, — вдруг сказал Шерлок, делая шаг навстречу Джону, вновь вторгаясь в личное пространство и оказываясь при этом невежливо близко.

— Да, был. Твой просчёт оказался в двух вещах. Лестрейд был у меня, — сказал Джон внезапно нагло и вызывающе усмехнулся. — И ясно дал понять, что всё тихо и спокойно, никаких серьёзных происшествий, ничего такого, с чем бы Скотланд-Ярд не мог бы справиться. Что скажешь на это?

— Скажу только, что у меня был свой расчёт, — пожал плечами Шерлок и решил действовать наверняка — _хотя ощущения при этом были такие, словно он падает с вершины самого Рейхенбахского водопада, словно теряет почву под ногами и падает, но это его, к счастью, убить не может._  — Джон, почему? — внезапно жалобно произнёс он.

— Что «почему»? Выражайся конкретнее, — сказал Ватсон, почему-то похолодев и смущённо прочистив горло. — Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём ты толкуешь.

— Почему ты не хочешь меня поцеловать? — спросил Шерлок немного капризным тоном, настолько по-детски наивно, что Джон сперва даже опешил, явно не зная, как отреагировать на данный вопрос.

— Что, прости? — доктор снова откашлялся и неловко потёр затылок.

— Почему. Ты. Не. Хочешь. Меня. Поцеловать, — чётко произнёс Шерлок и требовательно уставился на Джона.

— Может потому, что я  _не гей_?

Господи, как же он может вот так откровенно лгать самому себе и вот этому прекрасному молодому мужчине, который так по-детски невинен в некоторых щекотливых вопросах?

— Джон… — протянул Шерлок, с совершенно ненужным придыханием растягивая последнюю согласную. — Мой дорогой Джон, ты можешь быть хоть тысячу раз _не геем_ , но ты же хочешь меня.

— Что ты?.. Шерлок! — доктор отчаянно покраснел и отшатнулся, словно только что вспомнив про то ничтожно крошечное расстояние, что было между ними, но детектив не позволил, продолжая наступать.

— Я видел это. То, как ты смотришь на меня, когда думаешь, что я тебя не вижу, — а это непозволительно, позволь заметить, потому что я всегда вижу тебя _(это же ты, чёрт возьми, Джон!)_  — то, как ты пытаешься избежать лишних прикосновений, потому что каждое из них вгоняет тебя в такую восхитительную краску, что мне хочется только попробовать, каково это на вкус — румянец сурового Джона Ватсона. Ты постоянно останавливаешь на мне свой застывший очумелый взгляд, когда я только выхожу из душа, или сонный выхожу из своей спальни, или просто размышляю. Так почему же? Джон, ответь, почему ты не целуешь меня, если ты хочешь этого _(и не только этого, конечно же)_ , если ты только о том и думаешь, как бы оказаться ко мне ближе — и я сейчас не о физической близости, а о тех сантиментах, которые так необходимы людям, которые так необходимы оказались и мне, хотя я никогда и не думал…

— Стой. Погоди, Шерлок, последнее, что я хочу, так это то, чтобы ты захлёбывался своими же словами и говорил такие… важные и невероятные вещи прямо здесь, на крыльце какого-то паба, — сказал немного ошалело Джон, пытаясь переварить всё то, что только что обрушилось на него сокрушительным потоком, и рядом не стоявшим с этим всё никак не прекращающимся весенним дождём. — Ну же, давай, пойдём домой и там мы сможем спокойно поговорить. Не здесь. Это неправильно.

Джон мягко взял Шерлока за локоть, но тот, вздрогнув, внезапно опустил свою руку и крепко обхватил ладонь Ватсона, явно не желая с ней расставаться в ближайшее время.

— Хорошо. Ладно, — Джон мягко сжал ладонь друга в ответ и рефлекторно провёл по тыльной стороне большим пальцем. — Пойдём, Шерлок, пойдём домой.  


***

  
Через некоторое время они молча сидели в гостиной: Джон в своём кресле, Шерлок на диване. Никто из них не решался начать разговор, оба молча смотрели на потёртый ковёр и размышляли о чём-то своём.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что тебе тоже необходимы оказались сантименты? — подал голос Джон, устало потирая при этом переносицу.

— Только то, что эта фраза может означать, — неожиданно мягко произнёс Холмс. — Что я начал испытывать _чувства_. Весьма определённого характера.

Джон издал сдавленный стон.

Это было невыносимо.

— Как давно? — он не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Примерно последние пару месяцев, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Не могу сказать точнее, — раздражённо фыркнул он и поднял взгляд на Джона.

Тот сидел с ровной спиной и смотрел прямо на детектива; смотрел с невыразимой нежностью; смотрел так, как Шерлок часто представлял себе в моменты послабления постоянного самоконтроля.

— Я… Я не уверен…

— О нет, Джон. Ты уверен — уверен давно, ты точно знаешь, что хотел бы сделать и что хотел бы сказать, и я тоже это знаю, так зачем же нам сейчас зря терять время на эту ерунду? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня прямо сейчас, — Шерлок поднялся со своего места, подошёл к Джону и, взяв того за руку, заставил подняться, — в эту самую секунду.

А потом Джон не выдержал и, затаив дыхание в предвкушении, поцеловал Шерлока. Мягко, нежно выцеловывая сначала невозможный упрямый подбородок, потом острые скулы, — _господи, что же это за скулы-то такие_  — а в самом конце прикасаясь невесомо к тёплым губам и замирая от восторга.

Дыхание перехватывало, настолько это было прекрасно. Судорожные объятия, торопливые поцелуи, сиплое дыхание и учащённое сердцебиение.

И это ощущалось настолько правильным, так, как никогда и ни с кем не было у Джона.  


***

  
— Две вещи.

— Что, прости? — переспросил Джон, мягко укладывая свою голову на острое плечо Шерлока.

— Ты сказал тогда, что я просчитался в двух вещах. Первая — Лестрейд. Какая вторая? — с любопытством спросил Холмс.

— Ты всегда шлёшь сообщения, Шерлок, — фыркнул Джон.


End file.
